


Your Self-Pleasure

by NightFlint



Series: Significant Gift [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Body Modification, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Milestones, Multiplication, Pseudo-Cheating, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:46:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightFlint/pseuds/NightFlint
Summary: A few weeks had passed since the fountain incident; as Kurt now referred to it. Kurt decides to take a surprise trip to see his squeaky new boyfriend and ends up learning much more in the process.In a world where every human has a significant gift, Kurt and Blaine find each other and start a romance. Will their powers hinder or enhance their relationship? Multiplier!Blaine Shapeshifter!Kurt. Warning for M, body modification, moresomes and way too many Blaines.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, honestly didn't expect to be writing fic again at all. who knows if this will go anywhere. my problem is that i have so many ideas but I can't write it and im too selfish to share my ideas so someone else can write it. anyway enjoy.

A few weeks had passed since the fountain incident; as Kurt now referred to it. They were in what Kurt liked to call the “Disney stage,” where everything was hand holding and chaste kisses. Although, Kurt needed to control himself, as the roots of his hair would turn dark crimson whenever Blaine sat closer to him than normal. But it was a Tuesday evening and that meant anatomy class for him, despite his powers being advanced, he had a lot of opportunities to hurt himself, if he didn't understand how the body worked. So it was compulsory for him to take every in-depth in a lot of detail and that meant a LOT of extra homework As he was skimming through a chapter on the reproductive system, his phone buzzed from the table and, sick of the constant working, Kurt jumped at the opportunity to be distracted.

  
It was a Snapchat from Blaine a side angle of his face with the puppy filter. They weren’t yet at the stage of sending ugly snapchats and Kurt himself had spent a record 20 minutes the night before getting his picture just right. The caption read “Bored AF,”  
Kurt smiled taking a simple snap of all the books across his desk with the caption I’m sure you can think of something to do. He added a winky emoji and pressed send. That was when Kurt suddenly had an idea.

  
o/O\o

  
Hindsight can be a wonderful thing and was now wishing more than ever that his gift had been just that. As it was though, Kurt found himself walking into his own personal nightmare. Maybe he shouldn’t have driven over to Blaine’s place or pushed through the unlocked front door when no one answered him and he maybe shouldn’t have walked up the stairs to Blaine bedroom without announcing himself. Be that as it may the sight that met him in Blaine’s room was not wanted in the least.

  
A stranger’s face was buried in between Blaine’s legs licking, sucking and teasing devilishly at the Warbler’s cock. Blaine’s eyes were closed, his head was thrown back, thick eyebrows knitted together as he let out a breathy “Fuck, ah,” and many things began to happen at once.

  
Kurt’s hair and eyes shifted to a inky black as he screamed, Blaine’s eyes shot open in terror and the stranger turned to reveal his curly dark brown hair, olive skin and hazel eyes before it disappeared with a small vwoop noise. Kurt’s relief spread through his body like a wave the inky black of his hair lightening to a teal as he covered his face and sank to the floor with embarrassment.

  
“Kurt? I…What?,” Blaine still breathless and a little bit out of it, wasted no time grabbing his briefs from the bed and slipping them on, grabbing his t-shirt too and pulling it over his head just as he heard a sniffle from the floor.

  
“Oh my God,” Kurt gasped “Okay now all I need to do is go and find a hole to die in I’ll just…” He tails off, feeling Blaine come and kneel down next to him. Kurt’s hands dropped from his face and in a quick breath he said “I didn’t realize that you were with… yourself. I’m- I’m sorry for screaming like that.”

  
“I um it was a shock to the both of us and I guess I, ugh, have a unique way of masturbating?” Blaine said shifting from knee to knee.

  
Kurt scoffed. The hint of a self-deprecating smile on his face. “I didn’t recognize your copy for a moment.. I thought…”

  
“Oh. Kurt!” Blaine gasped realising the situation as if he had been smacked in the face. “No, I’d.. I’d never,” he looked disgusted with just the thought and the realisation that he had caused Kurt to feel that pain, if only for seconds.

  
Kurt decided to step in “I know you’d never and I’m so sorry for barging in. I have no idea why I thought that was okay to do. My God, you’re gonna think that I’m really overbearing now and-“

  
“I don’t think you’re overbearing,” Blaine rushed out, looking earnestly at Kurt and Kurt huffed out a laugh.

  
Kurt rearranged his legs so he sat crossed legged on the floor, his shoulders relaxing though his hand were still twisted in his lap. “I still find it strange how comfortable you are with your gift you know. That you use it for…fun,”

  
Blaine smiled “I guess you’d call it fun, that just how I do things, I’m not used to being alone, even if it’s just me. I even sleep at night with a clone to cuddle and… I can’t believe I just told you that.”

  
Kurt chuckled as his hair returning to it natural chestnut with a wave of golden seen sliding through it getting rid of all the black and Kurt laughed.  Blaine watched in amazement and shook his head “what can’t you do with your gift Kurt?”

 

The question took Kurt by surprise; no one had ever asked him that before. “I don’t know what you mean,”

  
Blaine raised his eyebrows “Okay what can you do then?”

  
Kurt glanced at him curiously “I..I can change my appearance,” in a voice almost asking is this what you want from me?

  
Blaine just grinned “you can change your appearance. Kurt, it’s way more than that. You can change your body’s structure, I saw you lengthen your arm when you couldn’t reach the coffee the other day. You have so much power in you! I just know it you can be anything! Anyone!”

  
“Blaine stop,” Kurt said, his face ashen again as he turned away from Blaine.  
Blaine huffed, shaking his head, “Kurt do you trust me?”

  
“Of course,”

  
Blaine was now very close to Kurt side as he lent in close a breathed “change for me?” He gazed intently into Kurt’s eyes

  
“Change in to what?”

“In to who you want to be.”

  
Kurt thought and he realized what Blaine was trying to do. Show him who you are on the inside. He thought about his confidence that seemed so out of place in his child like face, he felt like he had still a bit of maturing to do. While the people around him started to look like adult, he still looked 12. He grappled with the thought that him changing his appearance would be like cheating life, how many millions of people deal with body insecurities for a life time, should he not deal with the hand he been dealt? But… then again he was dealt his gift and its his to do has he pleases.

  
There was a breath of silence Then Kurt began to grow, or more to the point the blossomed that was the only way Blaine could describe it. He noticed Kurt’s jawline first. How it sharpened and he round face thinned. Next was his height, he seemed to grow half a foot just sitting on the floor and his stature towered Blaine whose eye were wide when they met Kurt’s as he opened them.

  
“This is how I see myself, I… Blaine. Say something?”

  
“I…I can see you, god you’re gorgeous,” Blaine breathed and leant forward sealing his lips to Kurt. Kurt’s heart skipped a beat when he realized that this was what Blaine was trying to show him. How using his powers could giving Kurt such a feeling of happiness and wonderment at the possibilities that where available to him. He could do anything he could do the impossible. Kurt inhaled through his nose as Blaine deepened the kiss; Kurt cupped his jaw and stroked his fingertips lightly along Blaine’s arm as they pulled apart.

  
“Whoa.”

  
“whoa,”


End file.
